Carrot Top Fever
by Ichi-Berry15
Summary: Kyo and Ichigo are childhood friends since elementary school and are now entering high school to be approached by two new 'friends'. Better summary inside. Rated M for YAOI! Read and Review , please. GrimmjowxIchigo and YukixKyo pairings.


**Fruits Basket – Bleach cross.**

**Summary: Meeting in Elementary, Kyo and Ichigo have been inseparable. Growing up losing both their mothers they stay close and meet new people…? When they enter high school what happens when Grimmjow finds an interest in Ichigo, while Yuki finds himself drawn to Kyo. WARNING YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Carrot top Ukes! Grimmjow x Ichigo and Yuki x Kyo pairings. Rated M for language and sexual situations. R&R!**

**Author's Note: I love these two pairing and I've always wanted to put the two orange heads together. Please read and review on what you think. Send idea's or requests. I'll try to update this regularly.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or Fruits Basket nor their characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Carrot Top Fever – Chapter 1<p>

It was the first day of high school for Kyo Sohma and Ichigo Kurosaki. Sitting at the entrance ceremony they waited for the speech to be over be for they started a new year at a new school. After the ceremony had ended the two carrot tops head met up and were heading off to their class.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you again." Kyo smirked as he looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

"No shit Sherlock." Said teen chuckled to himself as he and his friend headed off to class. The two had chosen the same electives so they had been put in every class together. Right now they were heading to the new homeroom before they made their way home.

Arriving at their homeroom, 1C, they scanned the room for their seats and both smirked at each other when they had been sat next to each other. Ichigo was sat next to the window in the second to last row with Kyo on his right. They both took a seat and waited for the teacher to arrive for roll call and self-introductions. When their new teacher, Mr. Kuchiki came in he quickly introduced himself and then laid down some rules. Ichigo and Kyo didn't seem to mind that their homeroom teacher was stricter than others but they had no problem abiding to his rules.

They both introduced themselves when it was there turn, noting that a few kids commented on their hair (as usual). When homeroom was done the bell sounded and Mr. Kuchiki dismissed them. Both carrot tops gathered their belongings as they started for the door.

"Hey, so Strawberry. Was it?" The voice came from the left side of Ichigo and the two turned to see who it was.

"Don't call me that." Ichigo scowled at the bright blue haired teen headed toward him. Kyo was distracted as he was approached by someone to his right. Grimmjow approached Ichigo and offered his hand.

"Names' Grimmjow." Said the blue haired stranger with a toothy grin. He stood over Ichigo being about 6'2" while Ichigo was at 5'10". His sun kissed tan hand was left hanging in front of Ichigo's abdomen. Meanwhile Kyo was having a staring contest with a purple haired teen that stood an inch over his 5'10". (AN: Wanted the two carrot tops to be the same height.)

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kyo spat as crimson eyes stared into hazed purple ones.

"I should be asking you that . . . stupid cat." The unknown teen said in a graceful way, as if he were royalty. Kyo's new name angered him and he snapped back at him.

"Don't call me that you damned rat." With his grayish personality the only thing that came to mind when Kyo saw this guy was a rat.

Both orange haired teens frustrated with the two new teens turned to each other having a silent conversation with their eyes stepped forward without a word and left the room heading home. They both felt irritated and wanted nothing more than to leave their new annoyances. Having Ichigo suddenly leave angered Grimmjow and when he went to follow a hand tugged at his arm to stop him. Grimmjow shared a glance with his old classmate Yuki and they both made a silent packed to gained there desired carrot tops. Yuki content with Kyo, as Grimmjow was more than happy to have Ichigo.

They both silently made an agreement to help each other achieve their goals and then soon followed their targets to the main entrance.

Meanwhile both orangettes were heading to their shoe lockers without a word about their sudden irritation. When they made it out the gate someone yelled out to them.  
>"Kurosaki Ichigo and Sohma Kyo, are you ready for your fate." Said teens turned to the sound to see a mob of guys from what they guessed was another school holding up fists, bats, and bars. This was nothing new to the two teens. Since childhood they had always been picked on by bullies for their odd natural hair color. Growing up, they learned to defend themselves and actual enjoy the fights presented to them. Both boys smirked at one another before dropping their bags and stretching out there stiff limbs.<p>

"How many do you think there are?"

Ichigo scanned the crowded, "Hmm . . . about twenty maybe. Last one done pays for burgers?"

"Sure, why not." Kyo shock on the bet he had just agreed to with his best friend.

"YOU THINK YOU'LL MAKE IT HOME ALIVE!" The leader yelled from the other side of the street. "YOU UNDERESTIMATE US, GET THEM!" All the guys standing behind him came charging forward at the two.

Ichigo and Kyo both took of easily dodging every kind of object through at them while delivering punches and kicks too. They both finished in record time of three minutes and where both carelessly running at the standing leader. Ichigo getting to him before Kyo went to deliver a nice right hook when he stopped and tried to move back. The guy had been counseling a knife in his pocket and whipped it out in time to get Ichigo across his forearm. Kyo took the opportunity to swoop in and kick the guy in his rib cage. Kyo headed towards Ichigo who was complaining about his uniform being messed up when there attacker regained his footing.

Running forward he slashed Kyo's shoulder enough to cut the skin and Kyo cursed, "Damn it." Turning swiftly Kyo through a left hook at the guy's jaw and affectively knocked him out. Proud of himself Kyo walked over to grab Ichigo's and his' bag before returning to his standing friend. "Looks like you're buying." Kyo smirked when Ichigo glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. My dad's gonna freak when he finds out I already fucked up my uniform. Shit." Ichigo inspected his blood stained sleeve.

Kyo handed him his bang and after exchanging a few more words headed off towards a local burger place a few blocks away.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Yuki were carefully watching over the whole seen before them. On impulse Yuki tried to interfere but Grimmjow had stopped him before he could. Afterwards they were both pleased to see how well the other two were capable of handling themselves.


End file.
